


This Is A Compound Not A Daycare!

by Ghostly_Error



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 children present, Angst (sorry), Eddie Brock and Wade Wilson live together somewhat not right away, Eddie Brock being Eddie Brock, Everyone will hurt you if you even think of harming these cinnamon roll babies, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, I have no idea what I’m doing, Infinity war and endgame do not happen, Kid Peter Parker, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, No one knows what they’re doing, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper and Tony fight, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, They sweet little things tho, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is missing, Wade Wilson being Wade Wilson, but no one knows, some people gonna get jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Error/pseuds/Ghostly_Error
Summary: Everything was going fine that morning for the avengers at the compound. But that soon would be changedCRASH“What was that!?”“Peter!?”“What is going on here!?!”Read to find out what’s going on! I know there are Oc’s in this story but trust me you’ll love them in their roles!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, minor James “Bucky” Barns/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	This Is A Compound Not A Daycare!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing at all so bare with me.

Today was fine.....at least that’s what everyone thought. Peter Parker awoke that morning as he usually did. Partially sleep deprived due to his late night antics of stopping bag guys and finishing homework. Again. He was used to this routine as he hurriedly got up and dashed into the bathroom webbing the door and pulling it shut after him. After his showering and getting changed his aunt called out to him. “Peter are you up?” Peter who hastily pulled on his shirt called back.

”Yes I’m up!” He grabbed his work off his desk stuffing it into his bag zipping it shut. He slung the bookbag strap over his one shoulder and ran out into the kitchen. His aunt who was watching him just smiled and walked over to the frantic boy.

”Hey, hey slow down.” She patted his head and lifted up his chin. “You’re going to choke,” she pulled the piece of toast from his mouth which he had stuffed it in as he ran past the table a few seconds ago. “I’m fine!” Peter said and pouted as he pulled on his jacket.

”I know you are honey but it’s my job to worry.” May spoke kindly as she zipped an open pocket on her nephew’s bookbag. She handed him back his toast. “I have to work late tonight, also I will be working early and late tomorrow.” She said walking back to the kitchen counter in the small apartment. “Will you be okay by yourself?” Peter internally frowned, May had be taking double shifts a lot recently. Coming home late was now a usual occurrence, leaving early now was new though. Peter hoped that wouldn’t be around for to long. However he smiled at his aunt.

”I’ll be fine, I’m not a kid anymore you know.” He said jokingly

“You’re still a kid to me.” She responded sipping her coffee. “Now have a good day, you’re going to be late.” He looked down at his watch and his aunt was right. If he didn’t leave he was sure going to be late.

”Love you Aunt May gotta go byeeeee!!” And with that he dashed out the door and soon out the building.

-.....~~~~.....-

As Peter was on his way down the sidewalk he glanced up from his phone and saw a familiar motorcycle parked ahead. His head snapped up from what he was doing as he carefully started looking around. Soon enough he saw a van for the local news and not far off a man in the road a ways from him. This man was an average height, you could see muscles definitely from him wearing his short sleeved shirt, he had a journal in his hand, and a pen resting on his ear. Peter smiled at him stopping slowly as to not get in the way of the camera man as he got closer.

” -And I’ll see you next time on the Brock Report.” With that the camera guy switched the camera off and walked back to the news van. The other man Peter was eyeing walked down to his motorcycle and Peter ran up to him.

”Hi Mr.Brock!” He said cheerfully waving with his free hand. The man looked up and grinned, as Peter stopped in front of him.

”I told you, you could call me Eddie kid.” Eddie said as he ruffled Peter’s hair.

”Oh right sorry Mr.Br- I mean Eddie!” Peter spurred out nervously. Eddie just shook his head with a slight chuckle as he put his journal away. He then playfully nudged Peter on the shoulder.

”No need to be this nervous. It’s not like you’re meeting anyone special.” He spoke calmly

“But you are special! You’re the Eddie Brock!” Peter argued back at him. Eddie just shook his head at the teen. Peter continued “You are probably one of the best journalists on the West Coast!” He proudly stated. “Oh wait- ,” Peter mumbled out holding a hand to his chin. “you’re here now so-“ ”You think too much kid,” Eddie cut him off. “but thank you, I’m not that good though.” He gave Peter a reassuring look. Peter sighed internally and decided to change the subject.

”So why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in San Francisco?” He spoke up. Eddie glanced back at him and answered.

”Well I made a deal with my guys. I will keep “The Brock Reports” going and I will be able to write and do my own thing.” He explained taking the pen off his ear and away. “And I decided why not come to New York? And the company agreed and they said they’ll set me up here.” He finished.

Peter just nodded along and then smiled. “So how long will you be here?” He asked curiously.

”Not sure but for awhile at least.” He pondered after answering and looked directly at the teen in front of him. “Hey aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Peter looked like he got jolted by an electric wire for a second before saying

”Oh no I’m going to be late!!” He then started sprinting off as Eddie yelled after him. Eddie sighed and hopped on his motorcycle turning it on. He buzzed up a few feet ahead of Peter and stopped.

“Hey kid!” He called out “hop on I’ll give ya a ride!” Peter stopped.

“Oh no you don’t need to!” He spoke out quickly.

”Just get on, you’ll be very late if you walk.” Eddie replied back tossing him a helmet. “I don’t need a helmet-“ Peter started

“Yes you do. Put it on and get on behind me” Eddie spoke ucutting him off. “Your aunt and who knows who else would kill me if you were on this without a helmet.” Peter sighed and reluctantly put on the helmet. “Hop on now.” Eddie said. Peter complied and got on behind him as Eddie started the bike back up. In about 10 minutes the two made it to the school, Eddie pulled up the motorcycle to the entrance. “I’ll see you later kid,” he leaned over when Peter handed him back the helmet to give a fist bump. Which Peter gladly smiled and returned. “Be good.” Peter rolled his eyes at his friend, and ran up to the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter, was bored he was trying to find something to keep his attention in class. Wether it just clicking a pen or tapping a pencil. Sometimes making notes of new inventions and experiments he could go over with Mr.Stark.

Peter’s POV: I’m currently in Spanish, and I’ve finished my work. I’ve got nothing else to do at this point. So I pull out my drabbles of work I wrote on my scrap sheet of paper. It’s a list of small ideas, nothing remotely major but some good things to try out. I think Mr.Stark would like these, they seem like something we can pull off. But it’s been weird lately. I haven’t been over there for a long time, like a couple weeks now that I think about it. It’s not like Mr.Stark to stop contacting me. I’ve been looking for the past weeks and Friday has been switched off. Karen says that she was told to do so, that’s all the information she could get. I assumed that Mr.Stark was doing an upgrade for her and that’s why he’s been cancelling our lab time. I glance over at the clock for the eleventh time this class, and thank god it’s almost over........You know what? I think I’m going to leave early. Yeah, I’ll leave early and go over to the compound to check up on Mr.Stark! I smiled to myself and waited for the last few minutes of class for the bell to ring.

When it finally went off I tried to keep my cool as I jumped out my chair and raced off down the hall to my locker. I was so excited! I hope Mr.Stark won’t get mad at me for skipping again. He knows that I know a lot of things for my next couple of classes, and the school day is almost over so......It will be fine! I waited till no one was looking and lifted up my locker grabbing my bag. Gently I put it back down and ran off again avoiding cameras and teachers when I had to.

————______————

Coming into the compound was fun! I swung in through the front and kinda scared Dr. Banner. When I swung in I shouted a hello and he jumped so high I guess he was working on something important because he dropped a lot of papers too.

”Jesus Christ Peter!” Dr.Banner turned and looked at me with a startled expression. I got up from my landing position to go help him pick up his papers. “I’m really sorry Dr.Banner! I didn’t mean to scare you.” I handed him back most of the papers while saying that. He just sighed at me and stood back up. I followed suit as he was checking all the papers. “I’m sorry.” I said again quieter this time.

”It’s alright Peter, it was an accident.” He spoke walking over to a counter placing the paper down. “So anyways, how are you?” He started and turned back at me with a small smile changing the subject which I was greatful for. “Is school over already?”

I opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it. 

“No,” the tone ydidn’t sound too happy with me. “It’s not.” Yeah they’re not happy with me....

I turned around to see Dr.Strange and cloakie walking out a portal. “Hey Dr.Strange,” I spoke cautiously. “Hey Cloakie.” I said more excitedly, Cloakie waves back at me. Dr.Strange on the other hand walked up to me with crossed arms.

”Peter.” His tone never wavered from stern. I gulped and replied.

”Yes?” Oh boy here we go....

”This is the 5th time in 2 weeks you’ve cut classes and left school early.” 

“I know, I know but- “ 

“Not to mention,” he cut me off “You’ve been going out every night for patrol, getting home late around 3am or later.” He looked at me dead on “and coming home hurt.” 

“But I’m passing all my classes well, I know what they’re teaching me already!” I spoke up “Besides I’m not missing anything special at school-“

”You don’t know that.” He cut me off again, and furrowed his brow.

”This is the last time Peter.” That sentence unnerved me. I was hesitant to ask what he meant but he answered that for me. “If I find out that you cut classes again anytime starting tomorrow till next month,” he stated “I will revoke you’re patrol duties.” I gasped

”You can’t do that!” I was shocked “The people need me.” That didn’t stop him.

”I can and will.” He said calmly to me. 

“But Stephen-!” 

“No buts Peter, that’s final.” The topic of conversation was now over. I pouted and shot a web to the ceiling and swung off. 

“It’s not fair.” I swung down the compound a halls while mumbling to myself. I went around and stopped dropping down to the floor. “He probably skipped more classes at school when he was younger.” I groaned and leaned against the wall. “I mean I haven’t flunked any- “ I was cut off for the fifth time today by a thud from room next to me. It sounded like something fell, nothing heavy but certainly not anything light.

I went over to the door and opened it gently and slowly. I heard something move near some pipes. This appeared to be a boiler room, pressing my hand to the side of the wall by the door I felt no light switch. ‘Great’ I thought, in the mean time I slowly walked in with my hand ready to web anything that moved. “Hello?” I asked slowly keeping my eyes open. Something to me left moved I turned and they were right next to me. The one knocked into me and I fell back hitting a pipe. 

“H-hey it’s okay.” I spoke softly trying to calm them but that was slowly ruined.

CRASH 

3rd Person POV; 

Glass beakers are set on top of the pipe for whatever reason in the person’s mind to put them there. When Peter had knocked into the pipe the beakers wobbled until they tipped over. They then all fell and they broke over his head.

“Oh no,” the young avenger breathed. “That isn’t good.” For him it all went black.

However with the other Avengers it was all quiet too quiet and it unsettled them. When that crash of glass hit the floor everyone was up on their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this idea for the story stemmed from an rp idea with my friend on Wattpad. I felt more comfortable posting here than Wattpad, but I do hope you enjoyed the story! If you have any suggestions or requests let me know I take those!


End file.
